Traditional loyalty (e.g., incentive award, frequency reward, etc.) programs have been around for years. Loyalty programs are typically used to help businesses develop and maintain participant loyalty and are used as marketing tools to develop new clientele. A frequent flyer program is an example of a typical loyalty program, where the more the participant uses a particular airline or group of affiliated airlines the more frequent flyer miles the participant earns. After accumulating frequent flyer miles, the participant may choose to redeem those miles for upgrades in service or free airline tickets. Various forms of these programs have developed over the years, ranging from programs such as “buy 9 get one 1” punch cards to more sophisticated credit card loyalty systems, where participants are awarded points for using a particular transaction card and/or by using a transaction card with particular merchants or vendors. As competition in various markets increased, companies sought ways to expand loyalty programs to appeal to a broader cross-section of potential customers. One way this was accomplished was by developing strategic partnerships and affiliations with other business sectors. For example, hotel chains, airlines and rental car agencies developed loyalty program partnerships and affiliations; credit and transaction card companies also joined in to promote a more comprehensive and appealing loyalty program. These programs have been successful, but again were limited in that the loyalty points could only be redeemed within the network of companies in the loyalty program affiliation or partnership. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,391 ('391) owned by Fujitsu Limited; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,774,870 ('870) and 6,009,412 ('412) owned by Netcentives, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,372 ('372) owned by Meridian Enterprises (all of which are hereby incorporated by reference) illustrate recent efforts to create more attractive loyalty systems.
The '391 patent is directed to an improved method of accumulating, managing, and redeeming points with a point-service system in an online shopping mall established through a network. This system utilizes point accumulation and points redemption ratios based on particular vendors in order to vary the amount of points awarded and the value of points redeemed. This system is limited, however, to a participating network of vendors that accept redemption of points for product, i.e., this system is not compatible with merchants who do not accept points and are not integrated into a shopping mall. This system is also directed to managing, within a network of participating vendors, the accumulation of points from one vendor (with a particular accumulation ratio) and redemption of points with another vendor (with another redemption ratio).
The '870 and '412 patents both relate to an online, interactive frequency and award redemption program which immediately awards and issues bonus points to a user's awards account in response to that user's online purchase of merchandise. In other words, submission of a purchase order form during an online session results in the calculation and addition of points to an enrolled user's account as well as the display of current account information. The user is then immediately permitted to redeem any or all of the award points in the user's account, including currently awarded points, in that same online session. This system is specifically directed to expediting the award and redemption of points for product. Therefore, this invention is limited to redeeming points within a redemption network of merchants who accept points.
The '372 patent generally relates to an incentive award program which allocates monetary amounts of credit based on a participant's performance of a designated level of achievement. The monetary amounts can be withheld and/or adjusted by a sponsoring company. Although this system allows for the crediting of a monetary value to a credit instrument, it is limited in that the participant is not able to interact over a computerized network with this system so as effect a real-time transaction or to effect a real time credit to a credit instrument.
Although many of these programs have been successful in developing customer loyalty and incenting customers to act, they have presented participants with limited opportunities to redeem loyalty points for the products of their choice or have provided participants with limited accessibility and control of their loyalty account. Therefore, a need exists in this industry for a program that expands product choice for loyalty program participants, while offering better real-time control of one's account.